dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter Morgan/Season 3
Mario AstorgaDexter Morgan is the protagonist of both Showtime's series DEXTER and the Dexter Novels. He is a serial killer and a blood spatter analyst for the Miami Metro Police Department. main focus. The third season of Dexter premiered on 28 September 2008, and ended on 14 December 2008. Dexter kills a man in self-defense which leads to a risky friendship with the man's brother, ADA Miguel Prado. In the meantime, Rita discovers that she is pregnant, and Debra investigates the murders of a new serial killer, called "The Skinner." Summary Dexter continues his double life as a serial killer and blood spatter analyst. His sister, Debra, aims to earn her detective shield, and starts working with a new partner, Joey Quinn. Rita discovers that she is pregnant and informs Dexter that she will keep the baby and raise him - with or without his help. Dexter wonders whether he is fit to raise a child and commit to a family. Later, Dexter ends up proposing marriage to Rita, which she accepts. While stalking a murderous drug dealer, "Freebo", Dexter stumbles upon a fight between Freebo and another man, whom he kills in self-defense. This victim turns out to be Oscar Prado, brother of Miguel Prado, a prominent Senior Assistant District Attorney and an old flame of Maria LaGuerta. Eventually, Dexter tracks down Freebo and kills him, but he encounters Miguel at the scene. Dexter convinces Miguel that he killed Freebo in self-defense. Miguel is grateful to Dexter for killing Freebo and agrees to help conceal his death. Dexter begins to view Miguel as a friend and, later, asks him to be the best man at his wedding. When a pedophile targets Astor, Dexter violates his code and kills him. Miami Metro Homicide begins to track a new serial killer named the The Skinner because he partially skins his victims alive. Debra begins to sleep with a confidential informant, Anton Briggs. Suspecting that Dexter may be a killer, Miguel mentions a murderer, Ethan Turner, to test if Dexter will go after him. After Turner goes missing, Miguel praises Dexter for killing another criminal and offers his aid in the future. When Dexter can't discourage Miguel, they engage in a risky operation to free an Aryan Brotherhood leader from prison in order to kill him. The plan succeeds, but Dexter performs the kill on his own. Miguel and Dexter's partnership takes a new step when Miguel offers to be the one to kill their next target. With some reluctance, Dexter agrees. He only watches as Miguel kills without hesitation. The next day, Ellen Wolf, a defense attorney and courtroom adversary of Miguel's, goes missing and Dexter discovers that Miguel has killed her alone, against his wishes. Dexter also learns that Miguel has been manipulating him since the beginning, which infuriates him. As Dexter and Miguel race to have leverage over one another, Dexter realizes that Miguel cannot be allowed to run loose any longer. After an intense confrontation, Dexter decides to kill him. When Miguel attempts to kill Maria, Dexter captures and strangles him. Before he kills Miguel, Dexter confesses that he was the one who murdered Oscar.He then successfully frames The Skinner for Miguel's murder. Before he died, however, Miguel was able to enlist the help of The Skinner to target Dexter. Miguel's other brother, Ramon, becomes increasingly suspicious of Dexter. After pointing a gun at Dexter during a dinner with Rita, Ramon is taken into custody. During a visit to him in jail, Dexter helps Ramon put his demons to rest without revealing what he or Miguel really did together. On the night before his wedding, Dexter is captured by The Skinner. However, he is able to break free by fracturing his hand. After a short vicious fight, Dexter snaps The Skinner's neck and stages a suicide by throwing his body beneath a moving police car. Dexter then has a cast applied to his broken hand before he marries Rita. While they are dancing at the reception, blood from Dexter's cast drips onto Rita's wedding dress. Victims * Cal Rooney * Oscar Prado * Fred Bowman aka Freebo * Nathan Marten * Ethan Turner * Clemson Galt * Camilla Figg * Miguel Prado * George King Killed by Others * Teegan Campbell (by George King) * Wendell Owens (by George King) * Javier Garza (killed by George King) * Lisa Morton (by Albert Chung) * Bryan Thayer (by Billy Fleeter) * Dillard Nessman (by Billy Fleeter) * Billy Fleeter (by Miguel Prado) * Jack Rice (by Fiona Kemp) * Jenna Kendrick (by Clemson Galt) * Ellen Wolf (by Miguel Prado) Suicides * Detective Stewart Related Pages * Season Three * Skinner Case * Angel Batista * Anton Briggs * Astor Bennett * Barbara Gianna * Chicky Hines * Cody Bennett * Debra Morgan * Dexter Morgan * Dexter's Dentist * Felipe Cepeda * Francis * Francisco (Sadie's Donuts) * Harry Morgan * Joey Quinn * Lookout Kid on Bike * Maria LaGuerta * Mario Astorga * Mrs. Owens * Ramon Prado * Rita Bennett * Sylvia Prado * Tammy Okama * Tilly * Toby Edwards Locations * Anton Briggs's Apartment * Atlantic Sun * Bachelor Party Boat * Billy Fleeter's House * Cojimar Cafe * Dexter's Apartment * Ellen Wolf's House * Fred Bowman's House * Gulf Stream * Kill Room * Maria LaGuerta's House * Miami * Miami Metro Homicide * Miguel Prado's House * Oceanfront Casino * Rita Bennett's House * Sadie's Donuts * Sandra's at the Pointe * Slice of Life * The Blue Room * The Waterfront Stroll * Tobacco Warehouse * West-Gate Cemetery * Z Hotel * Zack Adelman's House Episodes # "Our Father" # "Finding Freebo" # "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" # "All in the Family" # "Turning Biminese" # "Sì Se Puede" # "Easy as Pie" # "The Damage a Man Can Do" # "About Last Night" # "Go Your Own Way" # "I Had a Dream" # "Do You Take Dexter Morgan?" Gallery Dexter pretends to be a drug addict.jpg|Dexter pretends to be a drug addict Dexter kills Oscar Prado.jpg|Dexter kills Oscar Prado Miguel Prado and Dexter.jpg|ADA Miguel Prado meets Dexter Miguel listens to Dexter describe how Oscar Prado was killed.png|Miguel listens to Dexter describe how Oscar Prado was killed Dexter attends Oscar's wake.jpg|Dexter attends Oscar's wake Dexter kills Freebo.jpg|Dexter kills Freebo Dexter and Miguel Prado.jpg|Miguel Prado learns that Dexter killed Fred Bowman Supermarket.jpg|Dexter shops with Rita Dexter encounters a pedophile.jpg|Dexter encounters pedophile Nathan Marten Eating pudding.jpg|Rita and Dexter grow closer During his MRI, Dexter ponders the brain scans of psychopaths.jpg|During his MRI, Dexter ponders the brain scans of serial killers Dexter tells Debra her hair is beautiful.jpg|Dexter tells Debra her hair is beautiful Teegan's body.jpg|Teegan Campbell's body Skinner victim.jpg|Skinner victim Javier Garza Bloody Socks Crime Scene.jpg|Bloody Socks crime scene Dexter euthanzies Camilla Figg.jpg|Dexter euthanizes Camilla Figg Dexter and Miguel fish together.jpg|Dexter and Miguel go fishing Dexter watches Miguel gut a fish.jpg|Dexter watches Miguel Prado gut a fish on Slice of Life Dexter swims in his pool.png|Dexter swims in his pool Dexter weighs including Miguel in his kills.png|Dexter weighs including Miguel in his kills Miguel seeks to gain Dexter's trust.jpg|Miguel seeks to gain Dexter's trust Dexter sedates Clemson Galt.jpg|Dexter sedates Clemson Galt Miguel and Dexter stalk Billy Fleeter.png|Miguel and Dexter stalk Billy Fleeter Miguel kills Billy Fleeter.jpg|Miguel kills Billy Fleeter Dexter teaches Miguel.jpg|Dexter watches Miguel kill Billy Fleeter Miguel listens to a potential witness.jpg|Miguel listens to a potential witness Dexter with Miguel and Ramon Prado.jpg|Miguel and Dexter with an intoxicated Ramon Prado Dexter kills Clemson Galt.jpg|Dexter kills Clemson Galt Dad Day at Cody's school.jpg|Dad Day at Cody's school Dexter looks for Ellen Wolf's body in open graves.jpg|Dexter searches for Ellen Wolf's body in open graves Dexter gains leverage.jpg|Dexter warns Miguel Dexter enraged at Miguel.jpg|Dexter enraged Dexter realizes that Miguel cannot be controlled.jpg|Dexter realizes Miguel cannot be controlled Dexter at his bachelor party.jpg|Dexter at his bachelor party on the Bachelor Party Boat Miguel appears to be a Skinner victim.jpg|Miguel falsely appears to be a Skinner victim Dexter kills Miguel by garrote.jpg|Dexter kills Miguel with garrote Dexter snaps The Skinner's neck.jpg|Dexter snaps The Skinner's neck Wedding.jpg|Wedding Wedding cake.png|Wedding cake Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Main characters Category:Serial killers Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Forensics Category:Dexter Morgan Category:Present at Dexter's wedding Category:Alive Category:Seasons Category:Season Three Category:Indexter